


An Advantageous Partnership

by afteriwake



Series: To Boldly Observe And Solve Crimes (Among Other Things) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Background Case, Calling In Favors, Co-workers, FBI Agent James T. Kirk, FBI Agent Spock, Gen, Happy James T. Kirk, Kirk Doesn't Know, Las Vegas, Partnership, Spock Is An Alien, The Case Continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Perhaps Spock is going to be a good match for him after all...





	An Advantageous Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So quite a few people asked for more of the Vegas case, so I decided each "weird" case they get (and some of the downtime in between) will get a few stories at various stages. This one was inspired by Day 17 of Fictober 2018, as requested by **Dreamin**.

“I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it,” Kirk said, running a hand through his hair. “We’ll have to stay in Vegas longer than Marcus wants us too. It’s going to be a screaming match, I can tell.”

Spock nodded. He didn’t actually speak all that much, being content to observe for the most part, but when he did speak the information he gave was rather valuable to the investigation. Still, they’d been in Vegas for a week and while the LVPD had a crazy guy in jail for the kidnappings, it didn’t sit well with Kirk.

And, apparently, Spock, either.

At least he hadn’t gone off on him when he brought up his theory of aliens. His last partner...the less said about him, the better. Harrison hadn’t been the biggest fan of his pet theories and now he was Marcus’s number one underling. Thankfully being stuck in the basement section of Quantico kept Kirk away from the main parts of the area and he and Harrison didn’t see each other often.

But Spock had seemed accepting and even interested in the slightly off the wall questions Kirk had asked. The LVPD hadn’t been as happy but then, the few times Kirk had been allowed leniency in the field things hadn’t exactly gone well. He had copies of all the files of those cases that he went over in his spare time, of which he had a lot, and tried to figure out why solving the case didn’t make it seem solved.

Spock looked at him for a long moment. He had very dark eyes, very intense eyes, but they had an intelligence he wasn’t sure he could match. Whether Spock had asked for the assignment to be his partner or been duped into it, he wasn’t sure, but so far he’d been happy with the results. He opened his mouth to speak and Kirk gave him his full attention. “Perhaps you are correct that this is something...other...at play here. The question is, can we get a sample of the phosphorescent material that was left at the sight of each abduction to study?”

Kirk grinned widely and clapped his hands before pointing at Spock. “It’s like you read my mind, Spock. We need to get the sample and a place to study it.”

“I perhaps have a few friends who could help in that endeavor,” Spock said. “Let me contact them and I will see what they can do.”

Kirk nodded and then flopped down on the bed, shutting out Spock as he spoke on the phone. He was starting to think maybe having Spock as a partner would be a good thing in the end...even if Marcus ended up hating them both.


End file.
